The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a tooless heatsink retainer for use with such systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A heatsink is provided to remove heat from heat producing hardware including a processor in an IHS chassis. A surface of the heatsink is urged into contact with the processor to accomplish heat transfer from the processor to the heatsink. New processors are requiring larger forces and larger sockets for the processors to provide optimum operation. To achieve the larger forces required by the new processors, previous heatsink retention devices and methods have relied on labor intensive screw installation which requires tools, or a large footprint to achieve a tooless retention. What is needed is a device and method for applying a large force to a processor via the heatsink without requiring tools such as screwdrivers, and also having the ability to require a low level force by the user in applying the large force to the processor.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved heatsink retainer absent the disadvantages discussed above.